1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus including an endoscope and an accessory adapted to be inserted through an accessory insertion pass of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope apparatus is used. In the endoscope apparatus, an endoscope is inserted into a cavity in the body, an accessory is projected from the distal end portion of the endoscope through an accessory insertion pass of the endoscope, and a treatment is performed in the cavity in the body under an observation of the endoscope.
In an endoscope apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-262241, a grasping forceps is used as an accessory. In the grasping forceps, a grasping portion is provided on the distal end portion thereof and configured to be operated to be opened and closed. The grasping forceps is adapted to be put into an accessory inlet portion on the proximal end portion of the endoscope, inserted through an accessory insertion pass, and put out from an accessory outlet portion of the distal end portion of the endoscope. A detecting means is provided on the proximal end portion of the grasping forceps, and an amount of a projection of the grasping portion from the accessory outlet portion can be perceived on the basis of a relative positional relationship between the detecting means and the accessory outlet potion. Furthermore, the detecting means may be given a function for limiting a maximum amount of a projection of the grasping portion from the accessory outlet portion.